Prometo no dejar rastros
by Saori Hawkeye
Summary: Riza Hawkeye es una jovencita muy madura para su edad, sin embargo ella aún no imagina que la única herencia que le deja su padre le marcará la vida más allá de un tatuaje. RoyxAi. Es mi primer fanfic, espero que sea de su agrado.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa; éste texto tiene fines exclusivamente de entretenimiento y ningún fin de lucro.

**Prometo no dejar rastros**

_Capítulo 1_

La terrible alquimia de fuego

En ocasiones pensaba que era duro vivir así. Su madre murió hace varios años y su padre, aunque vivo, parece estar en otro mundo. Es como si ella estuviera huérfana. Aún iba a la escuela, sin embargo se desilusionaba de que todo lo que aprendió ahí jamás podría utilizarlo, pues le esperaba un destino atado a la salud inestable de su padre. Por las mañanas se levantaba a prepararle el desayuno y su ropa, dejarlo todo listo. Al salir de la escuela, pasaba por las tiendas para comprar hortalizas, pan, carne, ente otros alimentos, y llegar a casa a preparar la comida. Su padre trabajaba mucho, pues toda la mañana impartía clases en el instituto de hombres y por las tardes se quedaba encerrado en su habitación para investigar los secretos de la alquimia de fuego.

Ella por su parte, se encargaba de mantener la casa limpia y en orden. Aunque le quedara tiempo libre, siempre trataba de estar en su casa para no preocupar a su padre. Él se enojaba cuando salía con sus amigas y le tenía prohibido hablar con chicos. Daba la impresión de que exageraba un, pero ella prefería no molestarlo, pues ya había sufrido bastante. Probablemente no quería perderla a ella también. Riza le prometió no dejarlo solo jamás, que lo cuidaría pues era él lo único que le quedaba en la vida. "Yo soy lo único que mi padre tiene. Yo soy la encarnación del amor, del sufrimiento y del conocimiento de mi padre. Soy su hija y también soy la portadora de su mayor logro".

Lástima que su mayor logro pueda destruir a la humanidad.

Riza, hija mía. Lo menos que quiero en mi vida es hacerte sufrir, pero hoy te quiero pedir que me regales tu piel para dejarle al mundo mi secreto. Entiendo que es una decisión difícil, que será un tatuaje doloroso, más por su contenido que por el procedimiento, pero Riza, tú eres lo más valioso que tengo en el mundo y quiero que lo tengas. Pondré el peso del mundo sobre tu espalda y tú decidirás si le permites que te consuma hasta que tu corazón se vuelva cenizas, o si lo usas para encender la vida de éste mundo decadente.

Y dicho lo anterior, se puso los guantes y quemó su piel con delicadeza. La joven Riza gemía discretamente, intentando soportar el dolor ante su padre, pero ella no imaginaba que ciertamente el dolor que le daría ese tatuaje aún no había comenzado.

¡Hola! Éste es mi primer fic, espero que sea de su agrado. Realmente me encantan las histarias RoyxAi, y se me ocurrió escribir algo sobre cómo comenzó su historia. Se aceptan todo tipo de observaciones y sugerencias.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa; éste texto tiene fines exclusivamente de entretenimiento y ningún fin de lucro.

_Capítulo 2_

El joven aprendiz

Era una tarde tranquila de septiembre. El padre de Riza apenas había llegado del instituto y ella cocinaba un delicioso estofado para ambos. Riza pensaba que su vida austera era la mejor vida que me pudieran haber asignado. El viento ya olía a otoño y el paisaje era cada vez más ocre. De pronto, se escuchó como si alguien tocara a la puerta. Por cortesía se acercó a la puerta pues no quería que su padre hiciera esfuerzo, sin embargo él se adelantó y dijo –Yo abro-. Así que se acercó a la puerta y saludó al solicitante como si ya lo conociera. –Pasa, llegaste justo a tiempo para la comida-. Dicho lo anterior se pusieron cómodos en el comedor.

¿Con que vienes a aprender alquimia, eh?

Sí, maestro.

Riza espiaba tras la cortina de la cocina. Temía que su corazón de impetuosos latidos la delatara. El que un chico entrara a su casa era un suceso inesperado, es más, bastante sorpresa era estar a pocos metros de un muchacho. Además, era bastante apuesto. Por un momento se perdí tanto en su asombro, que se percató que el estofado estaba a punto de quemarse, entonces se apresuró en apagar el fuego, pero en el camino tiró al piso un cucharón de aluminio que hizo demasiado estruendo.

-Riza ¿Qué pasó hija? ¿Estás bien?

- Sí padre –gritó desde la cocina- Fue solo una cuchara. Pero no te preocupes, ya estoy por servir la comida.

- Perfecto hija, pues hoy será un plato más, que tenemos un invitado.

Riza se ruborizó a tal grado que agradeció estar sola en la cocina donde nadie la veía, y es que de pronto sintió emoción de saber que alguien que no era su padre probaría los alimentos que ella preparaba con tanta devoción. Con sumo cuidado puso la mesa y sirvió su estofado. Ya estando los tres en la mesa, el señor Hawkeye presentó a los dos jóvenes:

Riza, él es Roy Mustang, mi próximo aprendiz de alquimia, viene de un lugar muy lejano. Debido a que sus habilidades son excepcionales para su edad, le permití quedarse para su duro entrenamiento. También está advertido que no debe acercarse a ti. Roy, ella es mi adorada hija Riza, es estudiante y una excelente cocinera. No es necesario recordarte que entre las muchas coas que no debes hacer es acercarte a ella, por supuesto espero que lleven una relación cordial, pero nada más. En fin ¡Buen Provecho!

A Riza todavía no le encajaba la idea de que ese chico fuera a vivir en su casa, seguramente su padre sería estricto con ambos, a juzgar por todas las prohibiciones que le imponía a Riza y por el secreto que ella contenía tatuado en la piel de su espalda. A partir de ese momento su vida cambiaría. ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Se llevarían bien? ¿Sería un muchacho respetuoso? ¿Le gustaría su sazón para cocinar? Y… de pronto una pregunta traviesa la hizo sonrojar: ¿Ese muchacho sabría besar?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa; éste texto tiene fines exclusivamente de entretenimiento y ningún fin de lucro.

_Capítulo 3_

La alquimia más poderosa

Los primeros días de estancia de Roy fueron un dejado de orden y sumisión ante el padre de Riza, pero con el paso de las horas y los días él se iba enrolando sin darse cuenta en la rutina de la chica Hawkeye. Ya conocía la hora exacta de cada una de sus actividades domésticas y hasta sabía a qué hora ella se encerraba en su alcoba y abría la ventana para ver el ocaso y luego el cielo nocturno.

En ocasiones, Mustang solía salir a caminar para despejar su mente de tanto estudio. Le gustaba el olor del campo por las tardes. Casualmente él a menudo se encontraba con las chicas lindas del pueblo, ellas evidentemente eran atraídas por el apuesto Roy, y él como todo un casanova se dejaba querer por cada una de ellas. Riza, muy tranquila desde su ventana, alcanzaba a ver cómo Roy se despedía de las chicas más guapas, incluso cómo le regalaban un que otro beso.

Riza se preguntaba qué se sentiría dar un beso. Él lo sabía muy bien, no tenía tiempo siquiera de pensar en ponerse nervioso; sólo correspondía a la chicas. La rubia entonces se percató de que algo había cambiado en ella: estaba enamorada de Roy y además, sentía celos.

Hacía ya dos meses de entrenamiento de Roy en la casa Hawkeye cuando él se atrevió a trepar por la ventana de Riza justo después de que se pusiera el sol.

-Hola Riza, vine a visitarte.

-Roy, no puedes hacer eso- habla en voz baja- Mi padre te descubrirá y nos matará a los dos. – A pesar de su sentencia, en el fondo Riza sufría de una enorme emoción al estar tan cerca de Roy.

-Riza, solo he venido porque creo que nos podemos conocer un poco más, eso es todo.

-Pues sí Roy, pero mi padre no entiende razones. Él me prohíbe que hable con cualquier chico del pueblo y obviamente tú estás incluido en su lista.

-No seas tan aburrida, no te voy a hacer nada. Sólo quiero conocerte.

Riza y Roy entablaron una plática interminable, que no duró una noche ni dos, sino que se convirtió en rutina. Cada noche, al ponerse el sol, Riza se quedaba en su ventana esperando a que el joven e intrépido Mustang trepara hacia ella. Siempre hablando casi en secreto para no ser descubiertos. Riza entendió entonces porqué su padre se preocupaba tanto de su cercanía con los muchachos: era muy fácil perder la razón por uno de ellos. Roy la hacía sentir plena y segura con tan sólo mirarla, era por eso que aún cuándo comenzó el invierno y el frío se colaba por la ventana, ella seguía esperándolo cada noche.

En uno de esos días, casi tan helados como Briggs, Roy la visitó como de costumbre y una vez dentro de su alcoba cerró la ventana con el pretexto de que hacía mucho frío. Los dos, sentados en el suelo, se miraban fijamente el uno al otro, pues con tanto frío no había mucho qué decir. Entonces, Roy se acercó a una Riza cubierta por una enorme cobija, se la quitó de encima y se cubrió él también con ella. A Riza se le salía el corazón, no sabía qué hacer en casos como ese, pues su padre siempre le decía que acercarse a un hombre era malo, y sin embargo, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan bien. Roy, que no parecía muy inocente, inmediatamente la rodeó con sus brazos y juntos pasaron un rato abrazados. El calor era tal, que ambos se sentían terriblemente cómodos y con ganas de estar cada momento más cerca del otro. Fue así como Roy sentó a Riza sobre sus piernas y comenzó a acariciar lentamente todo su cuerpo. Al principio Riza estuvo a punto de negarse, pero la sensación era tan agradable que terminó por ceder y corresponderle a Roy con unas escasas y tímidas caricias. El joven, con algo de pericia en esos asuntos, no tardó en acercarse a sus labios y romper el delicado sello de su pureza. Ella se tensó toda, pero eso no le impidió dejarse llevar por la danza de Mustang. El posaba sus manos sobre la cintura y los pechos de la chica, le mordía los labios con ternura y hasta pasó su lengua por cada rincón de su boca. Riza consideró que fue muy rápido para ella conocer tantos placeres de la vida en una misma noche. Aún con las ganas de detener ese coctel de sorpresas, Riza sintió perderse en la oscuridad cuando Roy la acostó amablemente sobre su cama y para luego desaparecer por la ventana. Riza no pudo dormir en varias horas, pensando en todo lo sucedido y cómo fue que Roy se interesó en ella siendo que él paseaba a menudo con otras chicas, era bastante popular. ¿Sería que con todas hacía lo mismo? Preferible no pensar en ello, pues los celos le carcomían.

Todas las noches Roy visitaba a su amada Riza, y como si cada vez fuese la primera, unían sus labios y sus caricias reinventándose y redescubriéndose. Un día sin más, decidieron que la cama sería más cómoda que el suelo y se internaron en los secretos de las sábanas tibias. Roy le hacía el amor a Riza por encima de la ropa y sin más armas que sus manos expertas y sus labios hambrientos de ella. Riza, que no sabía nada del amor, fue creando lo que para ella eran nuevos tabúes para dejarse extasiar por su amado. Jamás sospechó que ella misma fuera capaz de pasar sus manos desde la cabellera hasta la entre pierna de un chico, y menos aún que fuera capaz de explorar otro cuerpo con su cuerpo mismo.

Sin embargo, a medida que se incrementaba el nivel de deseo, el avance real se entorpecía. Justo cuando Roy estaba a punto de quitarle la ropa, ella se oponía. De principio Roy asumió que ella no quería avanzar más por timidez, pero después de varios intentos él cayó en que no era vergüenza, sino otra razón la que le impedía a ella despojarse de su ropa.

Riza ¿en verdad me amas?

Por supuesto que sí Roy, tú me haces muy feliz.

Entonces ¿Por qué no quieres avanzar más? ¿Es que no confías en mí?

No Roy, no es eso, es algo más que no te puedo decir. –Riza pensó en el enorme tatuaje de su espalda y no quiso imaginar las consecuencias que vendrían si alguien, incluso Roy, lo descubría- Roy, yo te amo, no dudes de mi –se cuelga de sus brazos-, pero entiéndeme, no es fácil para mí llevar una relación furtiva dentro de la misma casa de mi padre, además, tengo miedo que perdamos el control y algo malo suceda.

Está bien preciosa, te entiendo. Pero no olvides que te quiero de verdad y yo tampoco deseo que nos pase nada, Riza yo estoy aquí para cuidarte.

Dicho lo anterior, Riza se echó a llorar sobre el pecho de Roy y no dijo nada más durante la noche. Roy la besó en la frente y sin entender nada, se limitó a abrazarla, ahí sobre la cama de ella. No deseaban que la noche acabara, pues ninguno de los dos sabía qué les depararía el nuevo amanecer.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa; éste texto tiene fines exclusivamente de entretenimiento y ningún fin de lucro.

_Capítulo 4_

La partida de Roy

Una mañana él desapareció. Habían pasado varias semanas desde que Riza lloró en su pecho, y luego de esa noche todas las demás habían sido tan apasionadas como de costumbre, pero esa mañana ya no estaba. Ella se enteró de la noticia al notar que un plato sobraba durante el desayuno, era muy raro que no se levantara a comer. Cuidando que su padre no la descubriera, Riza se asomó a la habitación de Roy, encontrando lo que su triste corazón ya se esperaba: no estaba. Roy dejó todo muy en orden y limpio, lo cual presagiaba que no regresaría, puesto que él no solía ser tan ordenado. La chica, al borde del llanto no pudo más que ir a su habitación para ocultar su dolor. No se explicaba por qué pudo haber partido Roy ¿Qué le faltaba? ¿Era que ella no era lo que él quería? ¿Será que quería más? Por instantes se arrepintió de no haberle revelado su secreto, así él estaría feliz de conocer el misterio de la alquimia de fuego y a la vez, habrían dado el paso crucial de s relación. Tal vez él la percibía desconfiada hacía él y se marchó en búsqueda de una nueva alquimia y una nueva mujer. Pero… la noche anterior él no te pidió nada, todo fue como de costumbre. ¿Por qué no se atrevió a decirle que se marcharía? Seguramente porque su justificación era algo doloroso para Riza.

Riza se tiró en su cama para poder ahogar sus sollozos con la almohada pero al pasar sus manos por entre las sábanas descubrió un sobre, en la parte exterior ponía "Riza".

Inmediatamente lo abrió para conocer su contenido y lo que encontró fue una breve carta escrita con la letra de Roy.

_Riza,_

_Para cuando leas ésta modesta carta yo ya estaré muy lejos de ti. Tu padre sabía que esto pasaría algún día, él es un hombre admirable y honorable, sin embargo mi trabajo con él ha terminado, o mejor dicho, su trabajo conmigo fue el que terminó. Entiendo que aún soy muy inmaduro para conocer los secretos más profundos de la alquimia, así que decidí irme y volver cuando la vida me haya convertido en todo un hombre y alquimista. _

_Por otro lado, lo que más me duele es dejarte. No mereces vivir sola y en la miseria, no mereces hacerte cargo de todo. Lamento dejarte con tantas responsabilidades, pero lamento más el no haber sido nunca digno de ti. Aunque lo dudes, tú has sido la única mujer que he amado y nunca fue necesario avanzar más, pues sólo tu mirada era suficiente para sentirme completo, pero admito que me quedé con más ganas de ti. Te prometo que la próxima vez que me veas seré el caballero que tú mereces._

_Para la joven más maravillosa._

_Con amor, Roy Mustang._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa; éste texto tiene fines exclusivamente de entretenimiento y ningún fin de lucro.

_Capítulo 5_

La soledad de Riza y un padre enfermo

Desde la partida de Roy, Riza se esmeraba en aparentar que nada pasaba, así su padre no sospecharía de la relación entre ellos dos. El ambiente y la rutina del hogar no habían cambiado en absoluto, salvo la cantidad de comida a preparar, sin embargo, Riza entendía en los ojos de su padre que él sabía algo de lo que pasó entre Riza y Roy.

Hija, tus ojos de tristeza te delatan. Lo extrañas en serio ¿verdad?

Sí – Riza inevitablemente contestó que sí, no podía responder algo diferente.

Él va a volver, y aunque no me agrada ese mujeriego para ti, espero que su cambio de vida lo lleve por el camino del bien, así tal vez él será digno de cuidarte cuando yo me muera.

No padre, no digas semejantes cosas. Tú y yo vamos a cuidarnos el uno al otro. No importa si no regresa, tú y yo estamos juntos. Mírame, ya crecí papá y voy a cuidarte.

No seas ilusa, hija querida. Yo soy un vejestorio, moriré pronto. Eso está bien, yo ya no tengo nada que hacer en éste mundo. Pero recuerda hija, tu estúpido padre te maldijo desde que te tatuó su secreto. Por lo tanto, te condené a no mostrárselo al mundo, tu acompañante debe ser un hombre prudente, capaz de mantener el secreto por tu bien y el del país entero. Riza, asegúrate de que tu esposo sea de tu total confianza, o por el contrario tendrás que resignarte a la soledad. Confío en que serás prudente, hija mía.

Padre, prefiero quedarme sola que a compartir tus investigaciones.

Eso me consta hija mía, ni siquiera Roy fue capaz de descubrirlo. – Dicho esto, Riza se quedó helada ante semejantes palabras de su padre, y él lo notó. No era raro que un joven apuesto sedujera a su hija. Era evidente que ellos dos mantenían una relación, más que cordial, estrecha o… intima. Por mucho dolor que le causara al Sr. Hawkeye saber a su hija en los brazos de un chico altanero, mujeriego y bribón, se resignó a aceptar los sentimientos entre su hija y su mejor alumno. A la vez él pudo darse cuenta de que Roy Mustang jamás conoció los resultados de las investigaciones de la alquimia de fuego, pues una vez que se conoce, se convierte en un monstruo, un vicio difícil de controlar.

Padre, yo…

Está bien si lo amas hija, sólo asegúrate que cuando regrese siga siendo de nuestra confianza.

Riza ya sin palabras se abalanzó hacia su padre en un abrazo nunca antes dado. Simplemente le parecía inverosímil que su padre lo supiera todo y que lejos de enojarse, adoptó esa actitud de aceptación. Ahora lo que le dolía a Riza era pensar que su padre estaba de acuerdo con esa relación y al mismo tiempo vivir con la incertidumbre de si volvería a ver a Roy Mustang.

Bien, hasta aquí es una primera etapa de la relación entre Riza Hawkeye y Roy Mustang, sin embargo el tiempo y la vida misma los irá atrapando en un juego sucio. Agradezco cualquier comentario. Que el universo siempre conspire a su favor.

Saori Hawkeye


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa; éste texto tiene fines exclusivamente de entretenimiento y ningún fin de lucro. En éste capítulo cito el diálogo que mantienen el Sr. Hawkeye y Roy Mustang, así como el diálogo entre Roy y Riza, ambos en el capítulo 30 del anime FMAB versión latino.

_Capítulo 6_

Tragedia al regreso de Roy

Pasaron tres tortuosos años para cuando Mustang decidió volver a la casa Hawkeye. Tocó a la puerta, pero nadie abrió. Dejó entonces sus maletas y trepó hacia la habitación de Riza. Ciertamente, ya no era el mismo joven ligero para trepar por las paredes exteriores de la casa, incluso ya había aumentado su estatura y su masa muscular. Al llegar al alfeizar de la ventana de Riza se percató de que la ventana estaba cerrada, por lo que tocó el vidrio con discreción, pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta.

Así pues, se regresó algo molesto por haberse ensuciado su uniforme, pero no desistió y se resignó a seguir tocando la puerta. Apenas tocó el piso y se encontró con una rubia sorpresa.

Escuché que alguien llamaba a la puerta, perdona por tardar tanto Roy, es que ahora nadie nos visita. –Riza, aunque cansada, le ofreció su mejor sonrisa.

Riza, – la envolvió en sus brazos – hace tanto tiempo. Perdóname, perdóname.

Roy, pásate, tenemos mucho que hablar. Resulta que mi padre se encuentra más enfermo que nunca y dejé de estudiar para dedicarme todo el tiempo a su cuidado. Estoy segura que verte lo va a reanimar.

Riza atendió a su invitado de buena gana, pero con el peso de un enorme cansancio. Le sirvió algo de comer y luego se retiró para prepararle su alcoba. Roy presentía que algo terrible estaba por suceder, así que sus remordimientos lo llevaron a ponerse a las órdenes de Riza.

Riza, preciosa. Dime en qué te ayudo, ordéname lo que sea.

Bien, te tomaré la palabra. Yo ahora tengo que lavar las sábanas y preparar una compresa para la fiebre de mi padre. De momento te pido de favor que lo cuides. Está en su habitación, hace días que no se levanta de la cama. También podrías ayudarme dándole un baño más tarde.

Por él y por ti, lo que sea.

Riza tenía tantas ganas de tirarse a los brazos de Roy, que ni siquiera le tomó importancia a su uniforme de la milicia. Se sentía feliz de verlo de nuevo y de no estar sola para soportar su agonía. Reprimió de nuevo sus ganas de Mustang recordando que su prioridad era atender a su padre enfermo. En el fondo, no podía creer que de verdad haya vuelto y ella sabía que esa era su oportunidad para no dejarlo ir.

Roy, si eres tan amable, ve junto con mi padre. Le hará bien verte. Después te digo en qué me ayudarás. – lo miró a los ojos con cierta complicidad- Mientras yo voy a hacer tu cuarto. –Riza sonrió con los ojos tristes, se dio la vuelta y se fue a continua sus tareas.

Mustang, un tanto desorientado, dejó su equipaje en la sala e inmediatamente fue a visitar a su maestro. Tocó a la puerta de la habitación pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que entró. Al abrir la puerta percibió un olor extraño: no olía a sucio, sino más bien a sustancias que han estado dentro de un frasco por mucho tiempo, como medicina añeja. Dejando atrás la molestia del olor, se dirigió al lado del Sr. Hawkeye.

¿Así que te has convertido en soldado? Sin duda es muy pronto para que obtengas la alquimia de fuego.

¿Todavía señor? Hasta ahora sólo me ha enseñado los fundamentos de la alquimia

Por supuesto. Es una pérdida de tiempo siquiera enseñarle las bases a alguien que se rebaja al nivel de un perro del ejército

¿Acaso la alquimia no es para el pueblo? Maestro, ahora que el país está bajo amenaza hay una gran necesidad de fortalecer el ejército. La alquimia para defender el pueblo es...

Estoy cansado de oir esa excusa-Tose-

No puedo soportarlo. ¿Cómo alguien tan grande como usted puede vivir en la pobreza? Conviértase en alquimista estatal para poder continuar con su investigación.

Yo concluí mi investigación hace mucho tiempo

¿Qué dice?

La más grande y poderosa alquimia, si cae en las manos equivocadas, podría provocar un desastre. La he perfeccionado y ahora estoy satisfecho. Durante toda su vida el alquimista es una criatura que debe siempre buscar a verdad pase lo que pase. Cuando un alquimista deja de pensar, muere. Yo, morí hace mucho… Hugggg

¡Maestro! –cae de la cama con una terrible tos y hechando sangre por la boca- Maestro ¡Maestro Hawkeye!

Cuida a mi hija… ella tiene… toda mi investigación

(Diálogo citado del capítulo 30 de Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood).

El padre de Riza muere irremediablemente frente a los ojos de su mejor alumno. Roy no sabía qué hacer, era la primera vez que se le presentaba la muerte ante sus ojos. Con las últimas palabras de su maestro, asumió la promesa de cuidar a Riza, y también se enteró del gran secreto que ella guardaba.

Roy dejó el cuerpo descansar en la cama, de momento no se le ocurría hacer otra cosa. Salió a buscar a Riza en la cocina o en el cuarto de lavado, pero ella no estaba por ningún lado, es más, no se escuchaba el sonido de actividad alguna. Entonces Roy, a punto de rendirse, se dirigió a la sala y encontró a una bella rubia profundamente dormida en un sillón. Seguramente no pudo resistir más el cansancio y aprovechó que Mustang estaba ahí al pendiente para ella tomar una siesta. Roy la tomó en sus brazos y entre sollozos le dijo:

Riza, perdóname, no pude hacer nada.

La chica despertó en seguida, aún no entendía las palabras de Roy pero su semblante y esas lágrimas que ella no conocía de él. fueron lo que la impulsaron a aferrarse de su cuello y echarse a llorar.

Roy corrió con todos los gastos del funeral de su maestro, al cual por cierto sólo asisteron él, Riza, algunos vecinos y unos escasos amigos que el Sr. Hawkeye aún conservaba. Fue una ceremonia discreta. Una vez que todos se fueron, los jóvenes se dieron la oportunidad de hablar un poco más acerca de su futuro.

Gracias por todo lo que hizo por él-Le dijo Riza en todo desolador y de gratitud al mismo tiempo.

Como su pupilo era lo menos que podía hacer. Si algo sucede, no dudes en ir a verme al cuartel -Le extendió una tarjeta de presentación con sus datos, lla rubia sintió que se le bajó la sangre hasta los pies, otra vez se marcharía la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo- ¿También me despreciarás por convertirme en soldado? Seguramente algún día moriré en la calle como basura. Aún así, si puedo ser uno de los forjadores de éste país y defenderlos a todos con éstas manos, entonces, seré feliz –Riza lo mira con inquietud; esa revelación le daba una esperanza: quizá ella lo podría ayudar a ser feliz- Oh, que sueño tan ingenuo el que acabo de revelar.

No lo es. Me parece maravilloso. ¿Será algo malo creer en un futuro en el que vivamos felices? Debería dejarlo cumplir el sueño de mi padre.

(Diálogo citado del capítulo 30 de Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood).


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa; éste texto tiene fines exclusivamente de entretenimiento y ningún fin de lucro.

_Capítulo 7_

La última vez

Después del funeral del Sr. Hawkeye, Roy y la rubia se dirigieron de regreso a la casa. Riza quería que el camino se volviera eterno pues sabía que la partida del militar era inminente; ahora sí se quedaría completamente sola ya sin un padre a quien cuidar y sin un Roy a quien amar. A pesar de que estaba en shock y aún no creía que fuese real la muerte de su padre, sentía que había perdido todo en su vida y que realmente ya no existía ningún motivo para seguir adelante, salvo hacer feliz a Roy ayudándole a cumplir su ingenuo deseo. Sin embargo, ella se percibía aún más ingenua que el mismo Roy, porque le parecía una estupidez que ella misma le ayudase a llegar a su objetivo. Ella una simple pueblerina cuyo mayor logro era ser una buena ama de casa. En eso, Roy interrumpió su impetuoso flujo de pensamientos.

Riza, es tiempo de explicártelo todo.

No debes ninguna explicación Roy. Pero a decir verdad, me encantaría escucharte, ya no tengo otra cosa que hacer.

Riza… no hables así. Hay mucho que explicar. ¿Recuerdas la carta que te dejé hace años? –Ella asintió sin despegar la mirada del piso- Pues lo que dice, es cierto. No me considero ser merecedor ni de ti ni del secreto de la alquimia de fuego. Entendí que tu padre no me enseñaría más allá de lo que ya había hecho. Entendí también que tú no confiabas lo suficiente en mi, por eso decidí irme y volver como todo un hombre. Deseaba que creyeran en mí.

Por eso te convertiste en un perro del ejército. Eso no era necesario Roy. Mi padre y yo confiábamos en ti, sólo es que él quería verte más preparado.

Puede ser… tal vez eso explica sus últimos deseos. Él me dijo que te cuidara, que tú tienes su investigación de la alquimia de fuego.

Así es Roy, y ahora que mi padre ha muerto es tiempo de que lo conozcas. Tú serás el único alquimista de fuego en el mundo, pero recuerda que nadie más debe conocerla o de lo contrario sería un peligro para nuestro mundo. –La rubia se detiene por un segundo y mira a Roy directamente a los ojos- Roy, te voy a confiar la razón por la que nunca te permití hacerme el amor.

¿Pero qué…? Riza, nunca he querido faltarte al respeto…

Aguarda Roy, vamos a la casa y te lo mostraré.

Mustang no entendió en absoluto la relación entre una cosa y otra, pero no cuestionó más a la rubia. Ella lo condujo a su habitación, se adelantó hacia la ventana, y dándole la espalda, se quitó la blusa. Mustang no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Riza, desnudándose frente a él durante un momento tan triste. Pero luego se percató de que ella intentaba mostrarle un circulo de trasmutación tatuado sobre su espalda. Roy lo leyó y al fin lo comprendió todo: el sercreto de la alquimia de fuego y la razón por la que Riza no se permitía despojarse de su ropa. Impulsivamente, Roy fue tras ella y la encerró con un abrazo.

Él besó la espalda de ella, la exploró con los dedos cual si fuesen antiguas runas cinceladas sobre una roca. La lectura académica se transformó gradualmente en un juego de suaves caricias y entonces, Roy no lo soportó más. Acercó a Riza hacía él, la apretó con un caluroso abrazo y tomó sus pechos entre sus manos, mientras olía el perfume de su cabello rubio. Ella estaba toda tensa y casi no cedía a sus impulsos.

Roy ¿Recuerdas la última vez que estuviste en ésta habitación? –Roy observó que la jovencita tenía lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Sí, lo recuerdo Riza. No hay noche que no lo haga. –Tomó su mentón para poder ver mejor su rostro- Soy un imbécil, te hago llorar. Perdóname –Aprieta sus dientes de tanta impotencia que le invade- ¡Perdóname Riza!

¡Abrázame Roy! No lo soporto más, abrázame y no me dejes sola nunca.

Lamento no ser lo suficientemente hombre como para poder cumplir todo lo que me pides.

Mustang, que ya sabía leer hábilmente los deseos implícitos de una mujer, la cargó en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama. Ël se quitó su chaqueta y las botas se acostó a su lado, se cobijaron con una sabana y la abrazó durante un tiempo indefinido. Sin querer Riza pensó que esa escena era la continuación de aquel llanto de años atrás.

Una vez la chica se calmó, se acercó más a él y lo besó con ternura. Él entendió en seguida y no tardó en hacerla entrar en confort. Terminó de quitarle la ropa y ella hizo lo mismo con él. Por fin se daba el lujo de despojarlo de su camisa, su pantalón. Se aferró a su pecho, naturalmente se sentía segura en ese lugar, pero Mustang no le permitió refugiarse ahí por más tiempo.

Se separó de ella unos segundos y el vacío se abrió entre sus cuerpos.

- Riza, preciosa, esto no debe de ser.

- Pero Roy ¿no es esto lo que tú querías?

- Sí, es lo que quería y aún… es lo que más quiero. Pero No puedo hacerlo, es eso. Riza, yo me iré mañana por la mañana y te dejaré. No deseo hacerlo, pero es mi deber servir a la milicia. Riza… me iré, y no sé si algún día volveré a verte. –Su mano se hizo puño y golpeó la pared con furia.

La joven de cabellos dorados ya ni siquiera podía llorar. Se quedó anonadada ante la respuesta de Roy. No se explicaba la razón por la que él se resistiese tanto a estar con ella esa noche, que tal vez sería la última.

Hasta aquí la parte cursi de la historia, lamentablemente a ésta pareja todavía le falta recorrer una dramática historia de guerra, muerte y soledad. Próximamente más capítulos ¿Roy y Riza podrán estar juntos? ¿Cuántas adversidades tendrán que pasar?

En fin, les deseo a todos una ¡Feliz Navidad! Abrazos :D

Saori Hawkeye


End file.
